


Corrosion

by kuro49



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason is in heat, Thomas forces a mating claim on him.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot/Jason Todd
Kudos: 93





	Corrosion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【hushjay】侵蚀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518733) by [makiimakii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiimakii/pseuds/makiimakii). 



> Author’s note: ABO, inspired by last year’s omega jason week’s forced bonding prompt. Hush arc, follows Batman Annual 25, includes brujay in Jason’s hallucination, a sentence of Bruce/Talia, implied Talia/Jason.
> 
> Translator's note: the fic is like so much hotter in chinese so please give the original fic the kudos and appreciation it deserves <3 my first time reading anything hushjay and i got the rug ripped out of me because yes??? so much yess???? so i had to share it.

Jason comes back to the safe house. The rain keeps coming down, leaving Jason's jacket water logged and soaked through. He haphazardly takes it off, hanging it off on a hangar beside him. He has just had to cut short a fight with Batman, running away midway through the fight in humiliation like a little boy who still can’t quite go against him while Clayface took his place.

His breaths come quick and short, his cheeks are flushed, and it's like an indescribable heat works its way through his body. Jason squeezes both legs together, feels himself wet between the thighs as a sticky liquid leaked from his hole. When his legs go weak beneath him, he goes down to the ground. 

He is in heat. Brought on mid-battle by the release of Batman’s overwhelming Alpha scent, so soon after this body of his is resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, he goes into estrus. His body burns hot, and the rain that fell over him cooled his skin, allowing him to maintain that last shred of control in order for him to get back to the safe house.

"You look like you could use some help." A voice rings out in a safe house whose sole occupant should only be himself.

Jason freezes the moment he sees the man's face, his heart skipping a beat. But he comes to the realization just as quick: Bruce is not here. Who he sees in front of him is Thomas Elliot, made to look exactly like Bruce through plastic surgery.

"Why'd you take the bandages off of your face?" Jason looks coldly at him.

"I wanted to test this out with someone that knows him, and that would be you." Thomas' smile unsettles Jason. "From that look on your face, seems like the result of the surgery isn't bad at all?"

He reaches out, pulls Jason up and helps him onto the bed next to them. The boy's skin is hot, and he is panting as he curls up on the mattress. All Thomas can smell is the sweet scent coming from the omega.

"You're in heat." Thomas states.

"There's suppressant in my jacket… bring it to me."

Thomas retrieves a medication bottle from Jason’s coat pocket, glancing over the list of ingredients: “Is this it?”

He doesn’t hand Jason the bottle. Instead Jason watches in shock and horror as he dumps all of it on to the ground, crushing the pills beneath his feet. 

Thomas smiles the smile of a predator. "Let me teach you a more effective way than your heat suppressants."

He strips off the boy's clothes, like he's peeling back the skin of an acerbic raw fruit. An omega during heat can be easily overpowered, doesn’t matter how strong Jason is, there is no strength to be found in him this very moment when he can be so readily subdued beneath Thomas. 

"You're in heat all because of Batman?" He asks even when he already knows. "I'm just surprised Talia never claimed you for herself, or at least taught you how to resist Batman. But then again, that woman never could make up her mind on how to deal with him.

“What’s the point of your suppressants? What would you do if you go into heat while you’re fighting Batman? Spread your legs for him and beg him to fuck you? I’m not just going to watch you ruin everything we planned.” Thomas says, each word said to humiliate. “What you really need is to be claimed, and I can give that to you.”

“Get away…!” Jason struggles, his blue eyes wide. He reaches out in vain, tries to push away Thomas’ face only to be caught by Thomas’ hand, holding him down by a vice grip at the wrist.

“What’s wrong, this isn’t who you wanted to see? Or am I just not quite like him?” Thomas touches his throat. “Is it my voice? Perhaps I should get a vocal cord surgery.”

The alpha lets out just enough of his scent to help soothe the panicked omega. Thomas reaches a hand down between Jason’s thighs, touches him where he is sticky and soaked. The surgeon’s slender fingers push into the omega’s hole where he is all wet heat. There is enough slick from the omega himself that there’s no need for any kind of lubrication. Jason struggles even harder as he feels the foreign intrusion inside of him. He’s got a death grip on Thomas’ arm, legs trembling, fair skin flushing into a pale red from going into heat. Black lashes damp with tears, blue eyes hidden just beneath looking lost and helpless. A young omega, inexperienced in both revenge and sex.

And all Thomas has to do is wait, wait for Jason to exhaust the last of his energy before he lowers his voice, “Jason.”

Jason shudders at the sound of his voice. He stares stunned at the familiar face in front of him, the handsome face of an older man, and he calls out bewildered. “Bruce…?”

‘Bruce’ strokes the orbit of his eye, and he is just as gentle as Jason remembers when he was a kid. And then the man leans down, wrapping his mouth around his pink cock while he works his fingers inside of Jason's hole with obscene wet noises.

Jason’s head feels as though it could explode, pleasure and shame sweeping across him. The omega’s voice breaks with emotion as he tries to twist his hips, and the motion looks as though he is trying to welcome and resist the man leaning over him at the same time. “Don’t… Bruce...” This is wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this with his adoptive father, he shouldn’t be doing this with someone he hates. 

Why are you suddenly so kind to me? You’ve obviously… never cared before. 

Jason’s body goes soft as he comes down from his climax. The man with Bruce’s face slips his cock out of his mouth, wipes the fluids from his lips across Jason's chest. He gathers Jason’s lax body and turns him over, manhandles him on his hands and knees, one hand holding Jason by the waist while the other frees his hard cock from his pants. He rubs at Jason's wet hole before he thrusts all the way in with one breath. 

Jason cries out as the alpha's thick cock pumps in and out of his body, pounding heavily over and over his sensitive spot. The man’s broad palms clench down on his waist, setting the rhythm and the strength of every thrust. Pulling out more than halfway before shoving back inside, pressing him on his cock as he fucks him hard. 

Jason’s legs have gone completely weak from it. He is gripping at the sheets as the man behind him makes impact, the place where they are connected is sopping wet with dripping slick, wave after wave of pleasure slamming over him from his lower half. Jason has never had much experience in making love to start. The first time he's fucked like this, he’s completely lost any ability to move, a limp little doll at the man's mercy to be used as he wishes.

Thomas concentrates on toying with the boy’s sweet spots, developing this ripe body for himself. The omega’s hole is all warm and wet, the inner walls grip tightly at the erection pressed inside while the soft passage squeezes down on the alpha’s cock. It really is quite the body made just for sex. He turns Jason over while they are still connected, pushes his legs further apart and fucks into him just that much deeper from the front. The new position makes it easier for him to take in all of Jason’s expressions.

He leans down, lowering his voice against the boy’s red-tipped ears. “You’re made to be fucked, Jason.”

The corners of Jason’s eyes sting with Bruce’s familiar face so close, except the man’s eyes are filled with nothing but contempt, taking in all of Jason at his lowest, ugliest state in mid-heat.

"I'm not..." Jason chokes, turning his head to avoid Bruce’s gaze.

“No? But you're sure sucking me in real hard right here.” Thomas thrusts into the omega’s tight little hole and Jason lets out a moan he can't control. The man chuckles. “You’re a bad boy trying to lie to me, you obviously love it.

“You failed, Jason. You’ll never be able to resist me.” He ducks his head, parts Jason’s mouth with his fingers to suck at the tip of Jason's tongue as he kisses him.

“You thought you’re all grown up and you’ll be capable of taking revenge on me but the truth is that you’re still weak.”

Thomas pulls Jason with him as he sits up, piercing his cock even deeper into Jason in this position. Bumping up against the mouth of the omega’s cervix as Jason comes shaking through his second orgasm, his ass clenching down on the cock buried inside of him. His body is still yearning for what he still hasn’t gotten: An Alpha’s knot and the fill of his cum. 

Thomas laughs, licking at the shell of Jason's ear. "You're a little whore for daddy's cock, aren't you?"

Jason tears up, an overwhelming sense of shame has him struggling to breathe. He hasn’t just been defeated at Batman’s hand, the man also has him lying under him with his legs spread like he's a whore.

“I hate you…” Jason stares unwavering at Thomas, hatred filling his eyes where the tears haven’t dried. “I won't let you get away with this…”

The corners of Thomas' lips tilt up into a smile: "That's right, be a good boy and remember this face.

"Hate me that much more... hate him that much more."

As his knot catches inside of Jason, locking into place for him to come deep inside of Jason's womb, Thomas bites down on the pale nape of Jason’s neck, placing his own claim over that mating gland. 

He completes the bond. 

Thomas kisses the temple of the boy in his embrace: "Now you'll never have to worry about being affected by his scent."


End file.
